The present invention relates to an information storage medium and an information processing system.
An information processing system that stores a template corresponding to a natural sound (e.g., human voice, animal sound, or object contact sound) in advance, performs a matching process on a natural sound acquired by a microphone and the template to determine the natural sound acquired by the microphone, and performs a process corresponding to the determined sound, has been proposed (JP-A-2006-102270).
Since a natural sound has various patterns, a related-art information processing system stores a large amount (number) of templates, and performs a fine matching process when accurately determining the acquired sound (e.g., when recognizing speech from voice), or otherwise roughly determines the tendency of the acquired sound (see JP-A-2006-102270).